The Wrong Person
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Shayera found the right person and lost. Now it's time to look for the wrong person.


_**THE WRONG PERSON**_

 **I don't know if you have read this text, but it is called "A pessoa errada" (The wrong person).**

 **This is one of my favorites. I like the message it brings.**

 **I always liked Flash, he reminds me a very, very important friend and I like the idea of him with Shayera. Nothing against John Stewart, but that's my personal taste.**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Thinking about everything we see and experience and hear and think, there is no one right for us.**

 **There is a person who if you stop to think, is really the wrong person.**

 **Because a right person does everything right!**

 **It arrives at the right time, speaks the right things, does the right things, but we don't always need the right things.**

Since returning to the league, Shayera could only think of how much she hurt the people who cared about her. Wonder Woman didn't even look at her face anymore. It was apparent how much her betrayal had hurt her. John, the Green Lantern and her love of the past, still felt uncomfortable around her. Maybe by the memories, maybe because he still cares about her.

But the truth was he was happy with another woman who wasn't her. Shayera couldn't blame him for moving on. She was the one responsible for lying and betraying her friends. She also betrayed her people because of the earth, yet no one seemed to remember this fact.

She was still just a dirty hawk. Because of her alone, she lost the man of her life. John loved her, still saw the passion in his eyes, but Shayera was sure he wouldn't leave Vixen because of her.

* * *

 **So, this is the time to look for the wrong person.**

 **The wrong person makes you lose your head, lose the time, do crazy things, die of love ...**

 **The wrong person is going to stay one day without looking for, what is for the time that you find, the meet to be much more true.**

 **The wrong person is what we call the right person.**

In two years, nothing or almost nothing had changed. Shayera and Wonder Woman made up, she was now friends with Vixen, the current one of her ex, and the other members of the league talked reasonably with her.

However, she knew that when she was not around, they still played on her name with disgust and some fear. Only one person in the whole League, perhaps in the world, who forgave her completely and was true to her all the time.

Her smile opened automatically as Flash sat beside her. Shayera was on the monitor and, as much as she tried to concentrate, it was impossible with the presence of her friend. She laughed and turned to him.

"What is it, Wally?"

"You have plans for this weekend, Shay?" He looked anxious.

Shayera just shook her head and continued to stare at her friend. Flash also opened a smile. "You have it now. Don't make appointments for Sunday because you go to Central City with me."

"And do what?"

"It's a surprise." He spoke quickly." Wear comfortable clothing. I'll pick you up at six in the morning."

"Six hours? Wally, if you ..."

"Trust me, okay? Just trust me."

Though she had arguments, Shayera knew she would crawl out of bed at six o'clock in the morning and follow Flash wherever he took her. She knew he was the only one she could trust.

* * *

 **This person will make you cry, but an hour later you'll be wiping away your tears.**

 **This person will take your sleep, but will give you in return an unforgettable night of love.**

 **This person may not be 100% of the time at your side, but will be 100% of life waiting for you.**

 **It's going to be thinking of you all the time.**

The Sun still hid when Shayera was ready to meet her friend. She wore jeans, a pair of boots, and a white tank top. It was a little cold, so she threw a white jacket over her clothes and crawled out of the room.

Many league occupants were in their rooms at that time, except for those who had their daily obligations. She walked down the almost empty corridors to the command room. Flash waved to her from the teleportation. Shayera used her wings to join him.

"Now you can tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet. And you need to close your eyes until we get there."

She frowned, but closed her eyes without questioning. Flash held her hand, and Shayera felt as the heat of the tower was replaced by the fresh morning air. Almost instantly, Shayera began to hear voices and children's laughter.

"Flash ..."

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Shayera did so.

"Welcome to the first Central City Balloon Festival!" He said excitedly.

She turned around and finally noticed that they were in a large open park. There were a few reporters, and many people of all ages. It didn't take her long to notice strange looks on her.

"Very bad idea, Flash. No one will want me here."

"Twenty minutes, Shay. If you don't like it, I promise we'll leave."

* * *

 **The wrong person has to appear to everyone because life is not right.**

 **Nothing here is right!**

 **What is right is that we have to live every moment, every second, loving, smiling, crying, moving, thinking, acting, wanting, achieving ...**

Flash was right. When the balloons began to be full and loose, people stopped caring about their presence. In fact, Shayera didn't care if they were still glaring at her. She was happy, incredibly happy. It was as if her inner child had first surfaced in a long time.

Shayera and Flash helped fill the balloons and watched as they rose in the skies. Little by little the children gathered around Flash to play with their favorite hero, and the speedster dragged his winged friend along.

By late afternoon there was grass between her wings, in places she didn't think she could pull. Shayera has never been so happy since returning. It started to rain and activities were closed. People said goodbye to each other and left.

"I think it's time to go." She concluded.

"Why?"

"It's raining."

"It's fun." He took her hand. "Come, let's run."

Before she protested, Flash dragged her across the field now with puddles of water and mud. He spun with her and in a moment they fell. When Shayera came out of him, he held and kissed her. Even refusing at first, little by little, she was getting lost in the sensation of that kiss.

* * *

 **And just like that, it's possible to get to that moment of the day when people say, "Thank God it worked."**

 **When, in fact, all He wants is for us to find the wrong person so that things really start to work for us ...**

At night, they were in the flash apartment. Shayera was surprised by the tiny size of the place, but it seemed at the same time cozy. She took a shower and wore a Wally's shirt that was big for her.

Wally, also clean and without the mask of Flash, brought hot chocolate to them. They settled on the couch and he turned on the TV.

"It was a wonderful day, Wally. Thank you for calling me."

"And thank you for coming." The day wouldn't be the same without you."

Shayera snuggled against him. She sighed and Wally hugged her.

"Why did you take so long to say you liked me?"

"Yeah, first you were with GL, and when you came back, you walked away from everyone and I couldn't find a way to tell you."

She kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad it happened, even taking so long."

Both as a person and as a hero, he was different from the others, even John. And for the first time, it didn't hurt to think about everything she'd lost with John, for there was someone more important now. He was playful, childish, but he also had a heart of gold.

Shayera found the right person long ago and lost him. Now she has found the wrong person. The only thing that would make sense in your wrong life. She knew they would have their disagreements, and Flash could easily annoy anyone, but he never seemed so good, even though it was Flash. It was the beginning of something new. For them.

...END…

 **Ok. This is it.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
